La Perfection
by loli-alice
Summary: Il cherchait la perfection, pensait l'avoir trouvée en elle. Elle ne pensait plus avoir la force de se battre pour survivre. Il voulait la revoir, elle ne le connaissait même pas.  AH EB


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Me revoilà dans un endroit où on ne m'attendais pas**

**(Et où JE ne m'attendais pas!)**

**Seulement voilà, quand l'inspiration vous prend, elle ne vous lâche plus!**

**Je viens d'écrire cet OS, après une journée riche en émotions**

**Je le qualifierai de plus sombre par rapport au précédent,**

**Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression me direz vous!**

**En ce qui concerne Délice, j'annoncerai ma décision définitive demain (dimanche) soir**

**(Je la sens positive d'ailleurs...!)**

**Je vous embête encore un peu, mais si j'arrive à vite repérer les fautes des autres, les miennes me demeurent invisibles,**

**Une Bêta intéressée?**

**J'espère que mon petit bébé vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire,**

**A tout de suite!**

* * *

><p>« Miaaaou »<p>

« Hey… Bonjour mon minou ! Toujours à l'heure pour ta pâté à ce que je vois… Enfin, on ne te refera pas hein ? »

« Rrrrrrrr »

Isabella se dirigea tranquillement vers sa kitchenette, le corps encore engourdi de son réveil si matinal.

Une fois rendue, elle ouvrit tranquillement un placard remplit de produits « Felix ». Après en avoir pris un, elle versa le contenu du sachet dans un petit bol, le plaça à terre, puis se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la cuisine d'où elle se sortit de quoi prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

Elle ingéra rapidement le reste de pain de l'avant-veille, maigre repas qui la laissa sur sa faim, son budget du mois ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies…

A 25 ans, Isabella était une écrivaine en éternelle quête d'inspiration.

Qui aurait cru que la brillante Isabella Swan, major de sa fac de Lettres, se retrouverait à vivre dans un trois pièces sous les toits ?

_Tout lui était pourtant promis…_

Refusant de se laisser aller à ces considérations, Bella se secoua, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement, passant un pull usé jusqu'à la maille qui ne lui tenait plus si chaud en ces jours de Novembre.

OOO

Elle se rendit directement aux Mike's Friends petit restaurant où elle avait réussit à obtenir de faire le ménage, la plonge et parfois, la serveuse. Elle était une sorte de femme à tout faire.

En arrivant, elle ne put éviter d'esquisser une grimace, Jessica, la fiancée de son patron, se trouvait devant la porte des vestiaires et la regardait d'un air pincé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre.

« Peux-tu me rappeler l'heure à laquelle tu es censée commencer ton travail ? »

« 5h30 »

« C'est : « Je dois être prête à travailler à 5h30 _Madame_. »

« … »

« J'attends Isabella. »

« Je dois être prête à travailler à 5h30 Madame… » Cela était sorti dans un filet de voix quasiment inaudible, arrachant un petit sourire à Jessica, qu'elle s'efforça de cacher.

Elle marqua une pause puis continua son vil dessin.

« Bon, je m'en contenterai, tu n'es pas connue pour tes talents oratoires de toute façon. En fait je dirai même que tu n'es pas connue du tout ! Enfin… Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu dois être prête à 5h30, or à ma montre il est à présent 5h31. Tu es donc en retard. Je te retiendrai ce manque de ponctualité sur ta paye. Cela t'apprendras à ne pas respecter tes horaires et donc tes employeurs. »

A ce moment-là, Jessica Stanley, future Newton, ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son sourire.

Isabella sentit la nausée l'envahir. Cette femme lui était insupportable, sa vue seule suffisait à la faire se sentir inférieure.

_Alors lorsqu'elle lui faisait des réprimandes…_

Pourtant, comme la plupart du temps, elles n'étaient pas justifiées.

En effet, Isabella était entrée dans le restaurant à 5h20, et était arrivée devant les vestiaires deux minutes plus tard. Les huit suivantes lui laissaient bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour se changer et prendre son poste. C'était Jessica, en l'abordant dès son arrivée, qui l'avait mise en retard.

A son habitude, Isabella s'apprêtait à ne pas en tenir compte, néanmoins, la mention d'un retrait sur sa paye la choqua profondément. Il lui restait une semaine pour payer l'eau ainsi que l'électricité, ou tout lui serait coupé.

Luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre avec le froid qui s'était déjà bien installé.

Elle sentit un courage qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir lui parcourir le corps.

Cela la força même à prendre la parole.

_Elle qui avait depuis si longtemps perdu la force de se battre._

« Je… Madame Newton… »

Les mots ne sortaient pas, le regard glacé de cette femme les retenant dans sa gorge.

Pourtant, elle devait le faire, sa survie en dépendait.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord »

« Pardon ? Et pas d'accord sur quoi Mademoiselle la Contestante ? »

« Mademoiselle la Contestataire. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est Mademoiselle la Contestataire. Pas Mademoiselle la Contestante. Ce mot n'existe pas. »

« Mais… Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? »

« Eh bien il me semble que je vous parle à vous. Je me prends pour moi-même, Isabella Swan. Et pour répondre à votre question initiale, je ne suis pas d'accord sur mon supposé retard. »

« Que… »

« Ne me coupez pas. Vous voulez me retirer une part de mon salaire pour une faute irréelle. Si je suis prétendument en retard, c'est à cause de vous, qui m'avez retenue devant les vestiaires. Et votre conversation n'a pas mené à grand chose si je puis dire. Juste à me mettre en retard. Si vous aviez voulu me donner des instructions, vous auriez pu attendre devant la porte, ou, si vous insistiez vraiment pour me parler, vous deviez tenir compte de mon heure d'arriver. Ce que vous n'avez en aucun cas fait. Je refuse donc d'être punie pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise. »

_Elle avait besoin de cet argent…_

OOO

Jessica Stanley, bientôt Newton, était autrefois une jeune lycéenne tout à fait épanouie. Plutôt jolie, elle avait vite gagné le cœur du capitaine de l'équipe de football, et ne l'avais plus lâché. Elle allait même le marier !

Leur histoire avait été une véritable idylle, digne d'un de ces grands romans d'amour qu'elle avait autrefois étudiés mais dont les noms lui échappaient depuis toujours.

Ils avaient commencé par de petits échanges timides, qui au fur et à mesure, s'étaient faits plus aventureux, jusqu'à la grande demande du premier rendez-vous. Qui avait mené à un deuxième rendez-vous, puis à un troisième avec le fameux premier baiser. Au dixième, Jessica et Mike avaient expérimenté leur première fois. A cette époque tout leur semblait réalisable.

A leur sortie du lycée, ils s'étaient installés ensemble, Jessica prenant des cours de gestion et Mike avait cherché un local pour réaliser son rêve d'enfant : ouvrir son propre restaurant. Grâce aux connaissances de sa petite amie, il avait réussi à faire tourner son affaire en faisant un minimum de bénéfices.

Deux ans plus tard, le restaurant comptait un petit nombre d'habitués, et, s'il ne rapportait pas de l'or, il permettait à ses propriétaires de vivre dans un petit confort.

Cependant depuis quelques temps déjà, approximativement un an, Jessica sentait que Mike avait l'esprit ailleurs. Et par là, elle entendait qu'il ne la regardait plus comme avant. Il rentrait du travail avec un regard noir de désir et il cherchait toujours à la prendre violemment. Evidemment, elle ne disait pas non, mais elle sentait que son désir ne lui était pas réellement destiné.

Elle s'était donc intéressée de plus près aux nouveautés du restaurant. Elle découvrit alors l'existence d'un nouvel employé I. Swan, un homme à tout faire. Rien de bien inquiétant donc. Elle avait préféré penser qu'elle se trompait et n'y avait plus fait attention.

Ce fut un soir de mars, qu'elle découvrit qui était réellement I. Swan. Elle avait fini ses cours plus tôt et était passé au restaurant pour surprendre son compagnon. Et la surprise n'avait pas ratée.

Sauf que c'était à elle qu'elle était réellement destinée…

I. Swan. Isabella Swan. Une femme. Une belle femme. Pas très grande, longs cheveux bruns, grands yeux de biche couleur chocolat, teint pâle, elle avait l'air d'un ange voguant parmi les humains. Et bien évidemment, le regard de Mike sur elle ne laissait aucun doute possible. Il la désirait. La voulait. Et Jessica ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Alors qu'en tant normal elle se serait liée d'amitié avec cette personne, sa réaction première fut de la détester. De la haïr du plus profond de son cœur. Elle était un danger pour son couple.

Un soir, alors que Mike lui faisait l'amour tendrement pour leur cinquième anniversaire, elle l'avait distinctement entendu prononcer son prénom à _elle._

La semaine d'après il la demandait en mariage et confondait toujours leur prénom au point culminant sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et Jessica ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était sous _son_ joug. _Elle _était un vil ange tentateur envoyé pour perturber les hommes.

Jessica avait donc décidé de lui faire payer son malheur en la persécutant sur le temps où elle se trouvait au restaurant.

Et la pauvre bougre ne discutait jamais, elle avait tant besoin de ce travail !

Jessica se sentait toute puissante.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce jour du 13 novembre, à 5h passées du matin, Jessica Stanley, future épouse Newton, ne savait pas quoi répondre à la magnifique femme qui se tenait devant elle. Les rôles étaient inversés et elle n'appréciait vraiment pas la situation.

La seule défense qu'elle trouva fut l'attaque. Une attaque féroce, méchante, irréfléchie.

« Tu es virée »

Peu importe ce que Mike lui dirait, elle l'amadouerai avec de beaux vêtements et lui raconterai une histoire improbable selon laquelle Isabella l'avait attaqué de bon matin, alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à lui indiquer son travail du jour…

OOO

« Tu es virée »

Cette phrase annihila toutes ses facultés de penser.

« Tu es virée »

Ces mots étaient les pires qu'elle ait entendus.

« Tu es virée »

Elle avait oublié à quel point les mots pouvaient faire mal lorsqu'ils étaient assemblés et prononcés d'une certaine manière, par une certaine personne.

OOO

« Tu es virée, tu es virée, tu es virée, virée, virée, virée… »

Elle erra longuement dans la ville, ne tenant pas compte du froid qui l'environnait. Elle était comme insensible, cette sentence au dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès dont elle ne réalisait pas encore l'existence.

Elle ne se décida à rentrer que lorsque le ciel s'assombrit suffisamment pour lui laisser croire que cette journée était terminée. Que les suivantes ne s'annonçaient pas comme de longs jours noirs.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'enroula dans tous les vêtements qu'il lui restaient et se mit au lit.

Elle resta un long moment à fixer le trou de sa fenêtre. C'était par là que ce petit chat pouvait rentrer pour venir lui tenir compagnie et se faire nourrir. C'était par là aussi que rentrait l'air glacial qui empêchait son studio de se réchauffer. Et avec l'électricité qui allait être coupé, il allait même geler.

_Avec un long soupir, elle se leva et entreprit de couper son seul moyen de communication avec son vieil ami…_

_OOO_

« Ah, te revoilà enfin ! Mais où donc étais-tu encore passé ? Pour peu je dirai que tu me trompes, pire ! Que tu me fuis… »

« … »

« Et bien sûr tu ne trouves rien à répondre hein ! Que je suis con !... »

« Miaaaaou »

« Et là, évidemment, tu approuves… Pfff… »

Edward se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il perdait son temps à parler à son chat.

Peut être parce qu'il était son plus proche confident, ou qu'il ne répèterait jamais ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

_Fait plutôt rare de nos jours._

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà onze heures.

Il songea aux photographies qu'il avait prises dans ce petit restaurant où il avait mangé la veille au soir, en compagnie de sa famille. Cette fille l'avait captivé dès que son regard s'était posé sur elle.

_Alice n'aura pas manqué de l'observer…_

De sa place, lorsqu'il plaçait son appareil de sorte qu'on puisse penser qu'il allait prendre sa famille en photo, il avait alors vue sur la porte de service, d'où elle entrait et sortait.

Elle fut son principal modèle, lui faisant presque oublié sa famille.

Il lui tardait maintenant de développer ces photos. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à 11h45 devant la porte de son petit atelier sous les pentes. Il y avait réuni son matériel pour la chambre noire et avait arrangé la pièce principale de sorte à pouvoir photographier des modèles.

_Même si à présent, trouver un modèle à la hauteur lui semblait difficile, maintenant qu'il avait touché à la perfection…_

_La perfection…_

OOO

Depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Edward avait toujours été passionné par la photographie.

Alors que les gamins de son âge voulaient des albums illustrés avec de jolis dessins, lui désirait feuilleter le si beau livre de ses parents. Celui où étaient regroupées toutes leurs photos. Pourtant, la cousine de sa mère ne pensait pas que cela était une bonne idée, le drame était trop récent et trop ancré dans son cœur d'enfant pour que cela lui soit bénéfique.

A la place, on lui offrait des regroupements des photographies les plus célèbres, les plus belles, les plus insolites,…

Il passait ses journées à les décrypter, à analyser chaque détail, à comprendre comment le photographe avait pu placer son objectif, les réglages effectués et pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance.

Carlisle et Esmé lui offrirent son premier appareil pour son dixième anniversaire. Un vieux Nikon tout usé, d'un autre âge. Celui qui avait appartenu à sa mère, amatrice de l'immobilisation des souvenirs.

Avec, il fit ses premiers clichés, ses premières conclusions sur tel ou tel aspect de l'objectif,…

Il passa le collège et le lycée sans incidents, se classant parmi les bons élèves sans être extraordinaire.

Le jour de sa graduation, son cadeau fut un album qui lui semblait si vieux qu'il aurait pu n'être qu'un rêve qu'il avait fait enfant.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit la photo la plus parfaite qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler dans sa courte existence.

C'était une photo toute simple, sûrement prise au hasard par son père qui ne devait pas savoir comment utiliser cette machine plus que complexe. Une photographie de sa mère. Ses si beaux cheveux qu'il se rappelait si doux lâchés au gré du vent, ses yeux regardant au loin, peut être vers lui jouant sur la plage. Et son sourire. Le sourire. Celui qu'on ne peut pas reproduire consciemment. Celui qui pourrait rendre le plus moche des hommes magnifique, pour le temps d'une seconde.

Il avait alors remis en cause tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de la photographie.

Lorsqu'on lui parla de son futur métier, cela devint une évidence. Il allait étudier cet art. Puis l'exercer.

Ses études furent passionnantes, même si ses éternels désaccords avec ses professeurs lui valaient de mauvais points.

Ces mêmes professeurs qui ne le lui dirent jamais, mais l'admiraient pour ses idées, sa passion, son ambition et sa _foi_ en la photographie.

Il devint vite demandé pour l'authenticité de ses clichés, couvrant seulement les évènements qu'il jugeait intéressant, peu importe la rémunération qui lui était proposée.

Bien payé, il fut rapidement capable de s'acheter, en plus de son loft, un studio qu'il dédia à son art.

Il avait 28 ans. Et, depuis sa découverte de la _perfection_ sur cette vielle photo qui ne le quittait jamais, il n'en avait jamais plus fait l'expérience. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de l'ancrer à jamais dans l'histoire.

_Jusqu'à elle…_

OOO

Il passa sa journée à étudier ses clichés. A les retoucher. Les trier.

Finalement, lorsque la nuit tomba, il décida que cela suffisait, il reviendrait demain, et après demain,…

_Et puis il retrouverait la fille…_

En descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre son appartement plus bas dans l'immeuble, il lui sembla la croiser. Si c'était elle, elle semblait anéantie. Vide de toute joie, de toute émotion, de toute vie.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

_Ce n'était pas elle, non, pas dans cet état…_

Et pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Il la vit remonter jusqu'au dernier étage et ouvrir la porte en face de son atelier. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut en pensant que son studio à elle était encore plus réduit que son atelier qu'il trouvait déjà petit…

Et le froid. Le froid devait être insupportable. Comment pouvait-elle tenir le coup ?

Il regagna son logement en s'inquiétant à son sujet. Son expression quand il l'avait croisée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Déjà la veille, il l'avait trouvée triste, épuisée, et cela n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui…

En se couchant ce soir là, après avoir commencé un best seller d'un ancien temps, une autre pensée, complètement différente, lui traversa l'esprit et le marqua profondément.

_Elle n'avait même pas semblé le remarquer…_

OOO

Une semaine passa sans qu'il ne la revoit. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il se postait tous les jours derrière la porte de son atelier, et espionnait le palier grâce à son judas. Pourtant rien n'arrivait.

Il y montait vers 9h le matin, sortait déjeuner une heure le midi puis y restait de nouveau jusqu'à 21h et rentrait chez lui.

Il passait ses journées à regarder ses clichés, les organisés, en faire des albums et lire ce si beau livre qu'il avait commencé. Il avait bien essayé de sortir, prendre des photos du monde extérieur, rien ne le motivait.

_Tout lui paraissait fade à côté de ce si beau visage en forme de cœur…_

OOO

Après cette longue inactivité infructueuse, Edward décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester sans savoir qui elle était alors qu'il connaissait le propriétaire de son studio.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte de M. Banner en cette heure si matinale.

Il avait d'abord décidé de passer la voir elle directement, mais il s'était ravisé, se disant qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle ne vive pas seule. Il avait donc choisit de récolter des informations en premier, et il n'avait pas fermer l'œil, dans l'espoir que bientôt, il aurait au moins un nom à mettre sur ce superbe visage…

« Edward ? Eh bien mon garçon, que fais tu là ? Tu as un problème avec ton appartement ? Ton atelier ? »

Eric Banner était un homme de la cinquantaine, qui en partant de rien, avait bâti un empire immobilier qui s'étendait sur tout le continent. Mais malgré ses revenus plus que fructueux, il ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit de mener une vie ostentatoire. En réalité, très peu de gens savait qu'il était l'heureux propriétaire de Eleazar's Corp.

Pour mener une vie plus tranquille, il avait laissé la place de PDG à son fils, et s'était retiré dans ce petit immeuble, où tout le monde le prenait pour le concierge. Il faisait signer les baux, respecter les paiements, et assurait une bonne vie en copropriété.

Edward, lui, était au courant de sa « véritable » identité puisque M. Banner était un proche ami de feu son père. Il était l'un des rares qui avaient tout de suite compris que malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, ce drame avait enlevé toute trace d'enfant en lui, pour le propulser dans le dur monde des adultes, où l'on doit faire face à la dure réalité.

Et Edward lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Encore aujourd'hui, face à lui sur son palier, il prenait de nouveau conscience de la gentillesse de cet homme, de la chance de pouvoir le considérer de sa famille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tout va très bien si je puis dire. En fait, j'aurais aimé te poser deux ou trois questions d'un ordre plutôt privé, et sûrement confidentiel."

Eric adorait Edward, il était comme son second fils. Après tout, n'avait-il pas éprouvé un amour si fort, bien qu'à sens unique, pour la femme de son meilleur ami décédé ?

Il fit donc entrer le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation et lui promit de répondre à toutes ses questions, peu importe leur contenu.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que son petit protégé était chez lui à cause d'un béguin ! Non, il ne dirait pas « béguin ». Il connaissait le garçon. Et le soucis que cette ignorance lui causait, ainsi que l'air dans ses yeux lorsqu'il évoquait la fille lui indiquait clairement qu'il était amoureux.

Une drôle de sensation le parcourut à cette pensée. Amoureux. Edward amoureux. Tout son corps se détendit, et il sentit une reposante chaleur l'envahir. Il n'y croyait même plus.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, la vie amoureuse d'Edward avait été un intense sujet de conversation entre lui et Esmé. Tous deux avaient peur que la tragédie de ses parents ne l'ait bouleversé à tout jamais. Cette dernière se blâmait même de ne pas avoir réussit à l'élever correctement. Il avait sûrement dû manquer d'amour pour ne pas vouloir en trouver auprès d'une femme.

Alors, pouvoir constater que ce petit homme était touché de la grâce de l'amour fit bondir son cœur, son soulagement à son maximum. Il se dit qu'il allait enfin voir Edward heureux !

Il répondit avec bonheur à toutes ses questions, mais déchanta vite quand son filleule lui apprit de qui il parlait.

La fille des toits. La jeune femme qu'il avait prise en pitié, si bien qu'il « oubliait » souvent de lui demander son loyer, ou bien de lui demander la somme exacte.

Cette jeune femme qui lui paraissait perdue, mais déterminée à rester indépendante. Il l'avait plusieurs fois invitée à dîner pour lui éviter des frais, et jamais elle n'avait voulu.

En réalité même, Eric Banner pouvait dire qu'elle avait été et serait la seul à qui il louerait le studio d'en haut. Cet appartement misérable n'avait rien d'un appartement. Il s'était d'ailleurs juré qu'il ne resterait qu'un cagibi.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu cette détresse dans son regard, il n'avait pu faire autrement qu'accepter.

Il put donc apprendre à Edward que cette beauté parfaite se nommait Isabella Swan, avait dans la vingtaine d'années, et était d'un naturel discret.

Il fut peiné de devoir lui annoncer qu'elle ne semblait plus vivre dans cet endroit, il avait reçu la notification que l'eau et l'électricité avaient été coupées, et il ne la voyait plus descendre le matin.

« Elle ne doit plus être là, personne ne pourrait survivre sans électricité à cette période-ci. Tu as toi-même dû constater ce que ça donne quand il y en a, et c'est pas grand chose ! »

_Personne ne pourrait survivre_

Cette affirmation frappa Edward, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il n'attendit pas qu'Eric finisse pour courir jusque sous les toits.

Il avait ce drôle de pressentiment, celui qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

_Et cette personne, qu'il aimait déjà tellement, avait besoin de lui._

OOO

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là.

_Une éternité_

A ce point, elle ne savait même plus qui elle était réellement. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

_I. Swan, Izzie, Isa, R. Dwyer,… _

Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Elle commença à se laisser glisser dans l'obscurité.

_Dans ses souvenirs…_

OOO

« Tu seras quelqu'un de bien mon Izzie, promets le moi »

Voilà les derniers mots que Rénée Dwyer, épouse Swan, avait prononcé à sa fille adorée, sur son lit de mort.

Ces mots qui avaient sonné le glas de la relation mère-fille si parfaite qu'elles entretenaient.

Ces mots qui avaient sonné le début d'une relation père-fille plus qu'imparfaite.

OOO

Charlie Swan n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa fille. Sa femme l'avait emporté dans ses bagages le soir où elle était partie, et il s'était dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu de ce fardeau qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir.

Alors voir cette fille oubliée, âgée de seize ans, débarquer chez lui avait été assez étrange.

Mais, si au début il avait été prévenant, voulant construire quelque chose avec son propre enfant, il s'était heurté à un mur.

Un mur de souffrance.

Et, à 37 ans, Charlie n'était pas prêt à partager cette douleur. Même si cela pouvait apaiser sa fille.

Il s'en était donc en quelque sorte désintéressé, comme elle s'était accommodée de sa présence à lui. Il l'envoyait consulter un psy, lui payait le lycée et la nourriture mais c'était tout. Peut-être un peu d'argent de poche quand il prévoyait de ramener une nouvelle conquête.

Puis, il l'avait envoyée à l'université. Une qui n'était pas trop onéreuse mais proposait tout de même de bon cursus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé à Isabella, c'était qu'elle bénéficiait en réalité d'une bourse qui lui aurait permis d'atteindre l'Ivy League. Mais il n'en avait pas vu la nécessité, de toute manière c'était une bonne à rien, alors autant que lui qui avait du la nourrir pendant trois années en tire au moins un bénéfice.

Tous les habitants de leur petite ville auraient sans conteste dit qu'il avait raison. Après tout, la gamine lui était tombée dessus comme ça, jamais la mère n'avait donné de nouvelles, et elle n'avait même pas prévenu de sa mort imminente. Et on voulait que la petite soit choyée ! Mais pour qui on se prenait ?

Isabella partit donc étudier les Lettres dans une faculté moyenne, dont elle sortit à viingt-et-un ans major de sa promotion.

A cet âge, elle pû enfin toucher au maigre pactole que lui avait légué sa mère.

Son père ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle, ni aucun dollar.

Jeune et pleine d'espoir, elle se lança à la poursuite de son rêve : l'écriture.

Et elle écrivit. Elle écrivit si bien que son premier roman fut tout de suite publié, sous le nom de R. Dwyer, dernier hommage à sa tendre mère. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il devint un best seller mondial.

Tout à coup, tout ce monde qui lui était autrefois hostile lui ouvrit ses portes. Son père appela régulièrement, des amis lui tombaient du ciel.

Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre dîners d'affaires, dîners familiaux et dîners entre amis.

Elle était jeune, elle était naïve. Elle voulait se sentir aimée. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle se plia à tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Voyages à Aspen, en Europe, payement d'un bel appartement, d'une voiture pour son père, de beaux habits, des bijoux pour les amis, les petit-amis,…

A 23 ans, elle était ruinée, sans amis, sans famille et à la rue. Trop de dépenses, des contrats qu'elle avait signés sans prendre la peine de les lire au préalable…

Elle trouva une place dans un petit restaurant, puis réussit à convaincre un concierge de la laisser loger sous les toits…

Là où elle se trouvait encore.

Là où elle allait bientôt mourir.

_Connaître enfin la délivrance…_

OOO

Edward avait du enfoncer la porte. Cela lui était égal.

Il l'avait retrouvée agonisant de froid dans son lit. Il avait immédiatement appelé une ambulance, et commencé à lui prodiguer les premiers secours.

Il eut droit de monter avec elle dans l'ambulance.

A l'hôpital, elle fut rapidement prise en charge, et on lui demanda de remplir les formulaires d'admission. Il mit ce qu'il savait d'elle et de son mode de vie, et, dans la case assurance, il remplit tout avec ses propres coordonnées.

Il allait tout lui payer.

Il s'en fichait à vrai dire.

_Tant qu'elle allait bien._

OOO

Deux personnes marchent le long de l'océan main dans la main.

L'homme s'arrête, sort un appareil photo, et commence à immortaliser sa compagne. Celle-ci lui sourit, plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle lui a tout raconté, ses joies, ses peines, ses espoirs, ses peurs. Son amour grandissant.

Il lui a raconté le pire jour de sa vie, l'a soutenue dans sa remontée. Lui a remis maintes et maintes fois les idées au clair. Lui a expliqué sa passion. Sa perfection à elle.

Puis un jour, il lui a offert une bague, qui scintille encore à sa main gauche.

En remontant vers leur voiture, il lui confie un secret. Il se met à pleuvoir. Elle rit, et se met à courir pour finalement s'installer dans le véhicule.

Il la regarde en souriant de ce sourire que l'on ne peut reproduire consciemment. Il est le plus heureux des hommes. Après tout, lui qui croyait avoir trouvé la perfection n'avait fait que l'effleurer.

Dans quelques heures, il développera ses clichés dans son atelier sous les toits en compagnie de son chat et elle le regardera faire en gribouillant dans son cahier d'écriture d'une main, et en caressant son si vieil ami de l'autre. Il lui en voudra, juste un peu, d'être là. Il n'aime pas la savoir si près du lieu où un autre drame aurait pu se produire.

Sur le papier photo baignant dans son liquide, ils assisteront tous deux à l'apparition des images.

Sur la majorité d'entre elles, ils distingueront sa silhouette. Sa petite taille, ses longs cheveux bruns, son visage en forme de cœur, son gros ventre rond.

_La perfection…_

_Sa Bella..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hum...<strong>

**Verdict? Je prend les bons ainsi que les mauvais...**

**Je crois que nous les auteurs, nous vous le répétons sans cesse, mais vos reviews sont nos coups de pouce d'inspiration!**

**(J'ai écris cet OS en partie à cause de la montée de joie qui m'a prise quand j'ai lu vos reviews, même les simples "oui"...)**

**On se retrouve dimanche soir pour une jolie note,**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Loli**

**PS : Je réitère ici ma demande de Bêta, dans le cas où les notes du haut vous semblent inintéressantes!**

**PS 2 : Pour votre info, ceci est un OS qui restera à jamais un OS**


End file.
